


Return

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-28 20:16:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8461486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Logan always comes back.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'X-Men Evolution' nor am I profiting off this.

It starts with a jog around four in the morning. No coffee or energy drinks. Sometimes there might be a cigarette if he feels desperate. But most times when Ororo rolls over into the chilly spot previously occupied by Logan, it smells just of him, no extra additives. 

The jog takes around an hour and a half before he returns, sweaty and often irritable. Brushing past her with a grunt, he walks directly for the shower, shedding clothes behind him. She tugs the blankets to her chin and listens to the steady pour of water. Nobody else wakes up around this time. 

When Logan slips between the silky sheets of her bed, she sighs with relief and turns into the cradle of his arms. 

"I need to find a new spot to jog. Some people are walking their dog there now." He grumbles. 

"We could always just skip the jog and go for a ride." 

She curls her toes, feeling somewhat childish as he pulls her closer. 

Ororo follows him once on the morning jog with coffee in hand and a migraine beginning. Storm clouds gather overhead with a threat of drizzle - no downpour or rip roaring thunder and lightning.

Logan runs ahead of her, panting as he battles layers of sand. She twists the end of her hoodie string around her finger until it turns purple, watching as he disappears over the crest of the hill.

The clouds peel apart, preparing for the beginning drops. From over the hill she can hear panting and the kicking up of sand. 

Tomorrow the morning jog will turn into a solo motorcycle ride. 

Eventually she may find a postcard with sloppy scrawl. 

A promise of his safety - a gift of apology and promise to come back.

**Author's Note:**

> This was one of my first works in X-Men Evolution. I did some cleaning up and it remains one of my favorites :3


End file.
